The invention relates to improvements in force transmitting apparatus, and more particularly to improvements in force transmitting apparatus which employ torque converters. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in force transmitting apparatus wherein the transmission of forces between the rotary output element of a prime mover and the rotary output assembly of the torque converter takes place by way of at least one damper which serves to absorb at least a certain percentage of torsional vibrations, i.e., which opposes the transmission of such torsional vibrations from the prime mover to the system which normally receives torque from the torque converter and/or in the opposite direction. Apparatus of the type to which the present invention pertains can be utilized in the power trains of motor vehicles to transmit torque between the output element (such as a crankshaft or a camshaft) of the internal combustion engine or another prime mover and the input shaft of a change speed transmission.
Force transmitting apparatus of the above outlined character are disclosed, for example, in published German patent application Ser. No. 42 13 341.
A drawback of presently known force transmitting apparatus of the above outlined character is that their torsional vibration damping action does not always and/or sufficiently conform to the requirements under certain specific circumstances in actual use. More specifically, the ability of conventional force transmitting apparatus to absorb torsional vibrations does not invariably and/or adequately reflect the characteristics of the prime mover (such as an internal combustion engine) and/or the characteristics of the aggregate or aggregates which normally receives or receive torque from the torque converter.